


At Last

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Demon Aziraphale, M/M, Sex, Smut and Angst, Snake Crowley, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: Crowley wished things could always be like this.Aziraphale is painfully reminded of why they can’t.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Sorry

Crowley slid his hand up into Aziraphale’s, rolling his hips into another thrust as his lips sought the angel’s. Aziraphale responded enthusiastically, the arm previously held down by Crowley’s hand molding itself to his side. In moments like this, Aziraphale was glad he didn’t need to breathe, because the overwhelming buzz of pleasure through his body would have stopped it anyway. Crowley pulled back from the kiss to look down at Aziraphale, flushed all the way down to his chest, sweat shimmering off of his neck and forehead, eyes squeezed shut.

“Crowley,” he moaned in a soft, wavering voice. Crowley gripped the angel’s hand tighter, silent to take in the moment. A brutally human moment, started by a few too many glasses of wine, ending up here, where they were joined despite all things that said they shouldn’t  _ ever _ reach this point. “I love you.” That ended up being what broke Crowley, letting out a low whine as he thrusted, orgasm ripping through him. He clutched Aziraphale for dear life, one hand in his and one hand bracing himself above him.

“ _ Angel _ ,” he managed through gritted teeth. Aziraphale shifted his leg from where it rested on Crowley’s hip, encouraging him to continue. Crowley was on the borderline of overstimulation but he kept moving for Aziraphale, helping him chase the same feeling until finally, after what was most definitely hours, Aziraphale came with a soft exhale.

It took a moment of calming down, shaking through aftershocks, to figure out what to do next.

“My dear,” Aziraphale said first, reverent like a prayer. “That was fantastic.” Crowley sank into Aziraphale’s offered embrace, the softness of his body a glorious contrast to all of Crowley’s angles. “I should like to…” Aziraphale trailed off.

“What?” Crowley asked, confused by the heavy pause.

“Nothing. I, you- no, it’s nothing. I would like to hold you, just a little longer.” Not convinced, Crowley tried a subtler tactic, and abruptly turned into a snake. Aziraphale laughed as Crowley wrapped around him, and warm hands covered his cold reptilian body. He slithered up to Aziraphale’s face, where before he had been resting his chin on Crowley’s head. He was…

“ _ Why are you crying, Asssssiraphale?” _ Crowley asked.

“Oh! You,” Aziraphale’s hands came up and rubbed at his still closed eyes. “Cunning old serpent, I fell for your trick.” He laughed, but it sounded scarier— damn near hysterical.

“ _ Angel, what isssss the problem?” _

“Well I never expected it to hurt so much…” Aziraphale said, eyes still shut. Crowley shook off his snake form and returned to his normal shape.

“You’re not making sense, Angel.” Crowley said. “Why are you hurting?” And then, in a moment of realization (coupled with Aziraphale opening his eyes) Crowley remembered why they had stayed apart for so long, why they hadn’t done this centuries earlier.

“I always thought Falling was literal, not just something that happened and… stripped away all of your light.” Aziraphale croaked on the words, a pained smile appearing on his face, eyes glowing a brilliant hue of red. “But it’s okay,” Aziraphale said through the tears. Crowley’s eyes were overflowing too, Encased with guilt more powerful than a bomb that destroyed a church, a flood that wiped out the human race, a foolish angel at a gate.

“ _ It’s not so bad when you get used to it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work for this fandom! Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
